yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
MoonLess*L/guide
Oborogi's Effects Guide 'Flashlight (でんとう)' Go to the Lamppost World, interact with the flashlight on the floor. 'Scissors (はさみ)' Go to the Town, enter the room with lots of teddy bears, interact with the scissors on the floor. 'Point (てん)' Go to the Door World, enter the grey door to the School, go out to the hallway and enter the upper-left exit to the class rooms hallway, enter the last room on the right, interact the notebook on the bottom desk to the Notebook World, interact with the Neon P NPC on the upper-right. 'Recorder (リコーダー)' Go to the Forest World, enter a tree cave through the Underground Pipe to the Beach, go up to the platform and step on the sand to the Lighthouse, interact with the broken fence to the Ocean World, enter the sliding door to the Aquarium, go right, up, up, up, right, up to the Monochrome World, find a cave with a door to the Monochrome House, go upstairs and enter the right door to a room, interact with the recorder on the floor. 'White Clothes (はくい)' Go to the Town, find a small alley that warps to another map, exit the alley and go past the tall building beside to the Night City, enter a building to the Game Center, go up to a separated ways which the way on the right blocked by a girl, go through the left way to the Gameboy World, find another building to the Gameboy Apartment, enter the door between two signal pole to another floor, go through the long path on the west and enter the door at the end to the Light Blue Rooms, go bottom, right, bottom, left, bottom, bottom, right, up to a stairway and arrive to the School (South), enter the other door and go downstairs to a room with mannequins, interact with the mannequin wearing white clothes. 'Stretcher (たんか)' Go to the Forest World, interact with the stretcher in front of two trees. 'Holes (あなぼこ)' :It's better to have Flashlight effect first. Go to the Lamppost World, interact with a yellow orb to the Colorful Orb World, find the only grey orb to the Dark Orb World, find a white entrance to the Orb Teleport Maze, choose the top, bottom, left, bottom, bottom orb then interact with the red orb to a room with lots of red orbs, interact with the orb on the top. 'Origami (おりがみ)' Go to the Town, find a small alley that warps to another map, exit the alley and enter the tall building beside to the Hospital, go to the 2nd floor and enter the 4th room, interact with the Origami beside the window. Buzzer (よびりん) :You must have the Point and Origami effects first. Follow the guide for unlocking Menu Red Spider Lily. From there, exit the area through the space between the fence in the upper left corner. Go north through to a fork, then head north, west, north, north, west, north, west, south, east, and north to a glowing orb. Interact with it to warp to another area. There, equip the Origami effect and exit south. Navigate northeast through to another cave. Continue along the path until you reach a room. Interact with the hospital bed. Michitsuki's Effects Guide Nymph (せんにょ) Go to the Starlight Sea and go west through the archway of stars. Go east and north to a pair of red doors. In the next area, head up to the large central building. Interact with the toad on the throne. Wings (つばさ) Go to the Starlight Sea and go west through the archway of stars. Go west and south through a cloudy arch. Cross the bridge and descend the stairs. Take the middle door when there are three present present in the room. You'll eventually reach another cloud landing: head left over another bridge and go down another flight of stairs. Take the door on the left, then the middle one. Continue south to a dead end room. Interact with the pair of wings suspended in midair. Light (ひかり) Go to the Mobile World and go southwest between two gates. Go up the path and interact with the orb of light. Menu Guide You can change the menu type by interacting with the chaser in the Hospital. You can change between the default Menu Moon and Menu Ivy, and unlock new menu type. 'Menu Red Spider Lily' :You must have the Point effect first. Go to the Forest World, enter a tree cave through the Underground Pipe, equip Point effect to enter the crack on the wall to a separated way similar to the Game Center, go through the left pathway to the Small Playground, interact with the girl that sits on the swing. 'Menu Rose' :You must have the Point effect first. Go to the Door World, equip Point effect and enter the small blue door to the Starry World, enter a cave of a yellow stone to the Hand Drawing Pathway, go through the way then go right to the Graffiti World, find the blocks that lined like a cross and enter the entrance on the center to the Green Field, go between the monochrome roses to the Monochrome Roses Pathway, go through the black or white pathway to the Rose Garden, interact with the girl that sits on the bench. Events Guide 'Origami Flight Event' Go to the Hospital and go the way up to the rooftop, equip the Origami effect then interact with the edge on the right will cause an Origami flight event, which Oborogi rides a big paper plane into the sky. 'Sketch Girl' Go to the Notebook World and arrive to the deepest part, you will find a sketch girl sitting on a TV, equip Scissors effect will cause her to vanish, and you will be forced to wake up. 'Chaser in Lamppost World' There is a Albino girl wandering around in the Lamppost World, use Scissors effect to hurt her will cause her change into black haired chaser and trap you into a room, use Scissors effect to stab the chaser (interact will her will also equip Scissors effect automatically) that block the way of the door for twice will kill her, exit the door will send you back to Lamppost World. Category:Walkthroughs